


MC Finding out she's pregnant at an inconvenient time (RFA EDITION)

by BreePetals



Series: MC and RFA Headcannons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Completed, F/F, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: MC unknowingly has gotten pregnant at a rough point in life. How will she overcome this rough time with her S/O
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: MC and RFA Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815316
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finds out she's going to be pregnant with Zen's baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

I tapped on the kitchen counter rhythmically. 

“Come on…” I whispered gently, i looked at the timer which was counting down from 5 minutes. I had just now taken a pregnancy test after experiencing waves of nausea and dizziness spells. Originally i had just chalked it off to just having an upset stomach however when i missed my period for about 2 weeks i realized something was up.

I felt queasy, but i couldn't tell if it was from anxiety or from the food i had eaten earlier. I fidgeted with the magazines Zen had thrown about onto the countertops all with his face on them. I remembered the excited “Babe!” he shouted as he burst in with a bunch of Vauge magazines, which were really popular in Korea. 

I laughed happily and congratulated him, but now in a moment of shame i flipped them over so that I wouldn't have to see his face. The anxiety was killing me as i was just watched the timer count down.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4…

“3...2...1,” i counted the last numbers before taking off to the bathroom.

I flipped over the pregnancy test and gasped, “no way,’ i choked out.

A positive pregnancy test, i was pregnant. I sat down on the floor in shock. Now wasn’t the best time to be having a baby of all times.

Now with Zens popularity rising more and more in Korea things were bound to get harder with the growing constant demand from fans to see him on stage. I was lucky enough to gain most of his followings approval due to the fact that so early in his career we had been together so I had been there for a while. There were some bad apples here and there in regards to fans being overly jealous but i learned to not let it get the best of me and Zen was always there to cheer me up whenever i got hate mail and always addressed him fans in concerns over me and my personal life.

I sighed once again, and i grabbed the phone and set a doctors appointment for tomorrow, then after that I called Jaehee.

“Come on pick up Jaehee..” i muttered as I heard the dialing tone.

“Hello? MC?” She asked and I breathed out relieved.

“Jaehee i need to tell you something very important.” I said quickly not letting her even talk.

“Yes MC? What is it? Are you ok?” She asked her voice filled with concern.

“Yes Jaehee I’m fine thanks for asking.” I responded back and she continued on.

“Its just that I heard from Zen that you weren’t feeling well these past couple of days and I got worried hearing your frantic voice over the phone.” She added worriedly.

“No Jaehee its ok seriously Im fine, I just found out that I might be pregnant.” I announced. The phone went silent and then I heard a crashing sound.

“Jaehee?! Are you ok?” I cried out.

“Oh yeah uhm, Im fine just dropped something I was holding. Did you just now find out?” She asked.

“Yeah I took a pregnancy test today and it came up positive. Im planning on going to the doctors tomorrow to confirm it and i would really like if you could come with me.” 

“Of course I’ll go with you.” Jaehee assured me.

“Thanks. ” I said softly, after that i told her all the details and hung up the phone.

I sat on the couch pensively, should I tell him before or after i get the results? I turned the TV on to distract myself however;

“New and upcoming performer Zen caught up in new Scandal?” The News anchor said excitedly as the camera panned over to two figures. 

“Upcoming actor Hyun Ryu famously known as Zen has been caught with famous actress Hana!” the TV blared, “these pictures were taken by witnesses who caught the couple exiting from a famous luxury restaurant in Seoul at around 1:27pm today! Is there a possible romance brewing between the two?” 

Suddenly pictures flashed across the screen of Zen with the purple-haired actress named Hana, then the news anchors flashed back on the screen and began speaking again, “wow! Those two seem to be having a good time aren’t they?” one of them began.

A women next to him agreed, “Yes! I personally think they look sooooo cute together!” She squealed as another girl nodded.

“Yes Jae I agree, this couple would break the industry overnight with the amount of chemistry they have going for them in this photo! I mean look they are even holding hands in a picture all lovingly!” she claimed. I was glued to the TV, usually these scandals never bothered me as Zen always warned me about what his plans for the day but as i recalled in my conversation with Zen he never had mentioned the fact that he was going anywhere business related around that point in time.

I felt uneasiness stir within the pit of my stomach, i trusted Zen wholly yes but, sometimes i couldn’t help but get insecure as he hung around with beautiful and famous actresses. I shook the bad thoughts away, No! Zen would never cheat on me. However I do expect an explanation for what went on.

“But what about his girlfriend?” I muttered and as if they heard me the anchors continues talking.

A woman perked up in thought, “Oh wait? Doesn’t Zen have a girlfriend however? He announced it at a fundraising party while addressing the rumors about Echogirl?”

The other one nodded in thought, “I mean they haven’t been spotted together for a very long time.” I facepalmed right there.

“Hmmm, they probably broke up then-” double facepalm for me, “-I mean its been like what? A year or two since they’ve been “together?” They haven’t gotten married or anything so it could have been a setup in order to soften his damaged reputation at the time.”

I stood up angrily and shouted at the TV, “Its because I LOVED HIM!” I cried out frustratedly, “Nothing DEEP! AND we arent seen together because his STUPID agency wont let us do anything together because theyre so scared about me ruining his image!” I finished. 

Remote in hand I threw it on the ground it made a cracking noise as the remote cracked in half and the batteries fell out i hesitated for a moment feeling bad about ruining the remote but i steeled my resolve and stormed off, and called a taxi. 

“Can you take me to this cafe,” I asked holding a business card up.

I paid the taxi and got out, I walked in cautiously.

“Sorry we’re closed.” Jaehee yelled out as she was hanging her apron on the hook.

“Jaehee its me, MC.” I said gently she turned around and looked at me shocked.

“Oh MC! You should have called ahead and told me you were coming, its 6pm and its going to get dark soon.” She said then locked the door after me. “Is something the matter?” she asked gently and i felt myself tearing up.

“I know I shouldn’t let scandals impact my feelings, but I can’t help but feel absolutely terrible right now.” I sobbed and Jaehee closed the blinds for privacy and sat me down on a nearby couch.

“I know its rough sometimes, and I saw the news too. Your pregnant too so I’m sure it hits harder because your hormones and emotions are all over the place.” She sympathized and i nodded.

“I know and he just hasn’t been around as of late because his of his new role requiring so many night-time scenes so they just have him sleep at a hotel on site and it just gets so lonely sometimes and the fact he had lunch with some random actress instead of calling me or anything just makes me feel so upset.” I expressed and she nodded.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door, Jaehee clicked her tongue, “Cant they read the sign that its closed.” she huffed as she got up to tell the customers they were closed.

“Yoosung?” Jaehee said puzzled, “what brings you here?”

“Oh Jaehee! I was just in the area and wanted to stop by to say hi for a bit. May I come in?’ Jaehee then looked over at me as in asking for my permission and i nodded. Yoosung walked in and looked over at me immediately he asked, “MC are you ok? Why are you crying?” He ran over to me and kneeled in front of me and I nodded.

“I’m fine its just that-” then he cut me off, “-Its just that the whole scandal with Zen happened right?” I nodded. 

“How did you know?” I asked tearily and he laughed shyly. “I follow Zen updates and stuff like that to keep in the loop about him.”

Jaehee was looking on from behind Yoosung and made gestures at me, “are you going to tell him?” She mouthed and I nodded.

“Sorry Yoosung I know its kinda stupid to get upset over.” I said deprecatingly and he shook his head. “Of course not MC its perfectly natural to get upset about these things.” he said comfortingly.

“Its just that Yoosung,” I paused, “Im pregnant.” I choked out and Yoosungs looked at me shocked.

“Youre pregnant?!” He yelled as he quickly stood up in shock, “Congratulations MC!” He said excitedly but then his face fell, “does Zen know?” I shook my head.

“Im planning on going to the doctors tomorrow to get blood taken with Jaehee.” he nodded slowly, “I’m sorry your going through this MC.” he said gently, “I promise to be here if you need my support.”

“Thanks Yoosung,” I said as I hugged him. I loved Yoosung mostly as he was always there for me like Jaehee when I needed their support emotionally and as friends.

After a few hours of just chatting then I went home to find Zen home for the first time in a while. He had been pacing around it seems and the control was placed on the kitchen counter top… next to the pregnancy test.

“Im home,” I called out timidly, which seemed to break Zen out of his trance as he ran over and gave me a tight hug.

“I came home today planning to surprise you and stuff and clear some things up but you weren't home. Where were you?” He demanded and I felt myself get mad at his seemingly angry attitude towards me.

“I was just at Jaehee’s coffee shop talking to her and Yoosung for a bit.” I answered vaguely and he looked at me pissed. “It wouldn’t have killed you to take your phone! I was worried sick calling you non-stop.” 

I looked at him confused and began to pat myself down, “its right here.” He said dryly with my phone in his hand.

“Im so sorry Zen! I didn’t mean to leave my phone here.” I said apologetically as he sighed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in close, “No, Jagi, I’m sorry,” he whispered gently, “its just that I saw the pregnancy test, the tv on to the news channel, and the broken remote and i just-” he stopped talking and breathed in and out calming himself.

“I was worried you had seen the news and decided to walk out on me.” He breathed into my hair. “When I saw the pregnancy test I was so happy but not seeing you around made me scared at the same time. Is it true?” He whispered looking down on me as i looked up, i nodded my head and buried my face into his shirt just breathing in his scent.

“Yes,” i said my voice muffled in his chest, and he sighed and pet my hair. 

“Then I would like to clear up that nothing happened between me and Hana. The agency i worked for told me randomly to take her out to dinner as she was a fan and had wanted to go out for a work dinner and i just couldn't refuse.” 

I looked up at him and smiled, “thanks for explaining, Im so sorry about the remote. I got emotional and broke it.” He shrugged.

“We can always buy a new remote. What we can’t do is hide secrets from each other. I want you to know I love you and only you. Forever and always.” he promised.

“Even the new life growing inside you.” he said placing his fingers on my stomach, “I promise to protect you and our child and even possible future children for as long as I live.” he declared finally sealing his vow with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos please if you liked it!


	2. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finds out she's going to be pregnant with Yoosungs baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

I sat on the bathtub with the test in hand, “it can’t be,” I breathed. The pregnancy test showed once again two clear lines. I facepalmed “shit,” I cursed as i got up and paced around the bathroom I took two pregnancy tests and both came up positive. I mean it wasn't a bad thing and Yoosung wanted a baby and all, but I couldn't help but feel scared about the prospect of having children.

Recently had been gaining more weight and I had originally written it off as getting comfortable with the married life however I first noticed that something was up when i had nearly puked after being offered homemade kimchi by Yoosung and I just couldn’t stand the smell. I begrudgingly ate it as to not hurt his feelings but i found myself puking it all out in the day. 

I thought back on the last time we did “it”, which was on Yoosung’s birthday and as a present we had sex and then we hadn’t done it since then. I felt my face flame up. “Well what a belated birthday present this will be.” I muttered. 

I heard the door open and quickly hid the pregnancy test in my pocket.

“Sweetheart! I’m home!” I heard him announce and I ran over to him. 

“Yoosungie!” I said happily giving him a peck on the lips, “How was work today?” I questioned and he sighed exasperatedly.

“MC… it was crazy!” he replied, “I had to do emergency surgery on an expecting mother dog. She had been in labor for about 12 hours and she had to deliver about 9 puppies, yet the time gap between her fourth and fifth puppy was around 3 hours so we had to bring her in and act quickly to get the remaining puppies out or else we could have lost the puppies and the mom.” he recounted. 

I sighed into his chest, “what a hero you are.” and he laughed lightly, “Its just what I do honey. In fact I have a surprise for you and big news as well.” he said as he pulled a manila folder out.

“Whats this?” I asked and he smiled, “You'll just have to open it to find out!” 

I opened the manila folder and there was a picture of a newborn white puppy that had a heart shaped black spot on its butt and on its ear with spots almost looking like freckles all over his tiny body. I looked at the picture confused, “Its just a puppy?” I said confused. 

Yoosung smiled wider, “Welllll its an australian shepherd puppy!” he said excitedly, “and we’re adopting it!” he added.

I gasped, “Oh my god! Yoosung a puppy!” I squealed and hugged him in joy. 

“Yeah so that crazy story was relevant because i actually revived that very puppy. I asked the owner if people had already called dibs on the puppies yet and she said no and I told her I was interested and she agreed to give us the puppy. So in about eight weeks, we’ll get it.” He paused, “isn’t that exciting?”

I nodded excitedly, “Of course I am! What is it a boy or girl?” I asked.

“A little girl.” he replied, “You can name it whatever pleases you. But also,” he started, “I also have big news that I need to talk to you about.” He confessed and he motioned me to sit down.

“Yoosung, whats wrong?” I asked and he smiled sadly.

“I got the puppy for two reasons, one because I love you first and foremost, and secondly I have to do work overseas for about 6 months. I'm planning on leaving in about two months and I wanted you to have a friend to keep you company when I’m gone.” I felt my heart sink immediately.

“Yet I wanted to know if it was ok with you that I do this.” he breathed in, “I want your opinion on this since we are married after all” he said while rubbing circles in my hands. 

“Yoosung,” I started cupping my palm on his face, “This is a great opportunity to broaden your horizons of course I support you.” I said gently.

He smiled relieved, “Thanks MC, Im so glad you said yes.” 

“Now did you have something you want to share?” I shook my head.

“Then lets go make dinner together.” he suggested and I nodded.

Unfortunately for me those two months had passed by in a flash and if Yoosung had just spent a little more time at home then in the clinic he probably would have noticed very quickly that something was up. However he was so preoccupied with planning for the trip that about after a month he began staying later and later in the clinic than the usual 6pm that he would come home.

“MC,” he sang, “Look who I’ve got!” He sang as he placed a crate down. “She came in for final vaccines and stuff and was finally allowed to come home now!” He said happily as he opened the crate and picked up the puppy in his arms then giving it to me to hold.

“Do you have a name planned out?” He questioned and I nodded, “Why don’t we call her Starship?” I said and Yoosung looked puzzled.

“Why Starship?” He wondered and I giggled, “Its just that I got my comet and I have my starship.” 

His eyes widened and I saw him tear up, “Thats sooooo cute MC,” then he hugged me, “and you're my shining star!” he cried out as I laughed.

Yoosung was to leave in 2 days and I felt my anxiety grow more and more. The puppy barked cutely and I put her down, before we bought her home Yoosung had bought and prepared everything so she was roaming around exploring all her new toys and food bowls. 

I sighed, I cant keep it a secret anymore. I have to tell him soon. Due to my petite figure it was definitely noticeable that my stomach had started growing but Yoosung was absolutely clueless in it all, or if he did notice me gaining weight, he probably didn’t say anything to make me feel bad.

He had always talked about having kids, and he seemed always dead-set on having a baby sooner or later so I hope this doesn’t come as an icy shock to him before he leaves. I went to the doctors and had an ultrasound and everything was fine so far and healthy and I had been taking my prenatal vitamins which i hid in the drawers of my nightstand along with everything baby related so far.

I walked back out to the living room and saw Yoosung happily playing with the puppy on the floor. I sat next to him and pulled his face close to mine. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me confused, I passed my finger gently over his damaged eye, I still couldn't help but worry after all this time about his eyes. 

Sensing my worry he grabbed my hand gently and smiled softly, “MC, I know your worried but I promise I’ll be ok. Its been years since the accident happened and for the most part I can see with glasses on.” 

I hugged him tightly, “Just promise me you’ll be ok?” and I felt him squeeze me back, “always.” We pulled away and Yoosung began kissing me passionately. We were going at it for a bit then he pulled away suddenly.

“Yoosung whats wrong?” I gasped and he coughed awkwardly.

“We should put her in her cage for now or something,” Yoosung said red faced. I laughed looking over at Starship who was staring at us, “are you scared shes gonna see?” I teased and he shook his head. 

“No! I mean it must be pretty scarring seeing her parents do the nasty!” He exclaimed and i rolled my eyes. 

“Then lets go to the bedroom and just close the door for a bit.” i teased and he nodded vigorously, “yes lets do that.” 

The day came at the airport, Zen, Seven, Jumin, Jaehee, and Yoosung were waiting expectantly at the gate talking animatedly throughout themselves. I had arrived later as I had to prepare a quick gift for him. It was a box that had two little boots in it, a pregnancy test, and a ultrasound at the bottom all surrounded by blue and pink tissue paper. 

“Sorry I’m late!” I apologized out of breathe a bit from sprinting a bit. 

Jaehee smiled at me, “Its alright we just now arrived too and we still have plenty of time left, but are you ok? You seem really out of breathe.” She said worriedly and I waved her off, “I’m fine.” 

I stood up straight with a box in hand, “Actually I want to say something in front of you guys really quickly before Yoosung left.”

“I’m really proud to see how far you’ve come Yoosung.” I began. “When I first met you, you were just a lost college kid still finding your way through life.” 

I felt myself tear up a bit, it was just going to be 6 months of course but it was still going to hurt a lot going through this alone, but Yoosung needed to expand his horizons and to move forward without hesitation.

I continued choked up, “I’m so glad to see how far you’ve come and i genuinely hope to see you progress even more in your veterinary career. I love seeing all your hard work pay off and i especially love you too.”

Zen put his arm around Yoosungs shoulder, “yeah until MC came along I swore you were gonna be forever alone.” He teased as Yoosung blushed also teary eyed.

Seven began theatrically, “honestly its such a shame he grew up. I was really hoping he would stay a baby forever so I could tease him forever.” he said as I lightly punched him gently on the shoulder.

Jumin also cleared his throat, “Yoosung, if you ever need assistance with furthering your career you can always talk to me and I can help make that happen.” he stated simply and Jaehee nodded, “We will always be here if you need any help at all, same goes for you MC. Its going to be rough these next 6 months but you can always rely on us if you ever feel lonely.”

I nodded and sighed, “I want to give you a gift before you go, but you have to open it here.” I said as I handed him the box with a ribbon. "Oh wait!" I squealed, “don't open it yet lemme get my camera out before you open it.” I said as i dug around my purse for my phone.

He laughed shyly, “what could be so special that you wanna record it?”

I giggled, “you'll see.” I leveled the camera on him and hit record, he looked up at me and i nodded approvingly for him to open his gift.

He opened the box and a look of confusion crossed his face.

“Honey, does this have to do with Starship?” He asked puzzled as I laughed. Zen looked over his shoulder and gasped. 

“Yoosung... you brick-head!” he yelled as he smacked Yoosung up the head causing him to look even more confused then ever.

I snorted and Seven who had been snacking on chips and Ph.D Pepper also looked over his shoulder and did a spit take. 

“Congratulations Yoosung! You really are dumb as bricks if you haven’t gotten it yet.” He remarked as he laughed.

“Gross!” Zen yelled as he backed away from Seven.

Yoosung just looked confused, the booties were on top of some tissue paper while the pregnancy test and the ultrasound were tucked out of sight.

“Yoosung have you gotten it yet? Can you show the camera?” I asked as he pulled out the booties showing Jaehee and Jumin who had stayed off to the side as to not get near Seven’s and both their eyes went wide.

“I dont get it?’ He said innocently. Then Seven knocked him upside the head, “Shes gonna have a baby dumbass!” he yelled as Yoosungs eyes grew wider and wider and his face paled.

“A baby!?” he cried out. “Are you serious?! For real MC?!” He exclaimed as I nodded.

“Yeah look under the tissue paper.” I said behind the camera as he pulled back the tissue paper and looked at the pregnancy test and ultrasound.

Seven and Zen were anxiously hanging over his shoulder looking on as both their eyes lit up. Yoosung gently took out the ultrasound and faced it to the camera, and he began tearing up.

I turned off the camera and we hugged. “How long did you know?” he whispered. 

"About a month or two."

He pulled back quickly, “you should have told me!” he cried out. “Now i'm gonna go on a plane and leave for the next 6 months!” he said sadly.

“Can we see the picture real quick?” Jumin interrupted and Yoosung shakily handed the picture to him.

Zen gave him a smack on the arm, “let their have their moment in peace dude!” he scowled.

“Well don’t you want to see the picture too?” he asked monotone as Zen sighed defeated, “yes i do.”

As they were passing the ultrasound around we continued talking, “I understand family is important Yoosung but i checked everything out and if the baby was going to be born before you came back home I would have told you sooner but fortunately its born about a month after you come back so very near the very end of that month.” I explained.

He looked at me worriedly, “still what if something happens and Im not there?” he fretted and grabbed his hands gently. 

“I don't want you to be held back from reaching your dreams and goals. I want to support you every step of the way, and I knew you would have never agreed to go if I told you so i decided to tell you before literally right you left. I promise you we’ll be ok and waiting for you. We can skype everyday and i’ll update you if anything goes wrong or if i feel lonely.”

My thoughts were interrupted by Zen really quickly shouting “We’re gonna be uncles!” as he pumped his fists in the air while Seven and Jumin continued staring at the picture of the ultrasound.

“We’re gonna be the BEST uncles ever!” Seven joined high-fiving Zen adding emphasis on best.

I laughed lightheartedly and so did Yoosung at their excitement over a new baby, “anyways I love you and i promise to wait for you.”

Suddenly the flight announcing his plane boarding went off on the intercoms.

I have to go now.” Yoosung choked out.

“Ok bye-bye. I love you.” I said and he hugged me gently and we kissed. 

“Ok everyone! Take a picture of the ultrasound if you want a picture of it because I’m taking it with me!” Yoosung declared and I laughed. He took the picture from Seven who took a picture quickly with his phone and stuck it into his carryon. 

“Bye guys! Please take care of MC for me while Im gone!” Yoosung yelled as everyone waved goodbye and there was a chorus of “i will.” in response.

These next 6 months are going to be rough but i have the RFA, my Starship, my comet, and my moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel rushed or anything! I tried my best to make the pacing natural and be able to flow with the story.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos please if you liked it!


	3. Saeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finds out she's pregnant with Saeyoung during an inconvenient time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

“MC! Saeren! come on!” Saeyoung said excitedly. 

We were in an amusement park going on the rides one after another, we had fast passes and Saeyoung was going hard at the rides.

“Saeyoung can we please take a break?” Saeren said exasperatedly. “We’ve been going at this for the past hour. Take a break we have fast passes and the rides aren’t going anywhere.” Saeren said apathetically. 

Saeyoung sighed dejectedly, “ok I guess we can take a quick break. BUT after that we’re going back at the grind!” He announced meanwhile Saeren groaned.

We had decided to go on a fun day out in order for the twins to be able to bond but honestly it seemed as if Saeyoung was the one having the most fun from the both of them and i groaned.

“Yeah i really would like a break, my back is killing me.” I said as i stretched and sat down. We took a 15 minute break real quick and then we got back into rides. As we approached the next ride I looked at the ride and immediately felt queasy. 

“Actually im going to sit this one out.” I said, “ill be over there if you guys need me.” 

Saeyoung then looked at me worriedly, “are you ok MC? We can retire for the day if you don’t feel well. I do admit we have been going really hard at the rides for an hour now…” he admitted while scratching his head. 

I nodded gently, “No its ok, don't let me stop you guys from your bonding time.” I stated as i began walking over to the bench. 

Saeren silently handed me his water bottle. “If you want to drink some water feel free to.” he said quietly before going with Saeyoung to the next ride.  
I smiled to myself while looking at the water bottle, “He’s so considerate even if he doesn’t show it that well.” I thought.

Suddenly i felt something lurch in my stomach, “i think im gonna puke,” i thought as i got up and made a run to the closest bathroom which wasn’t that far thankfully.

I began vomiting all the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I heard a knock on the bathroom stall. 

“Are you ok honey?” a woman asked as I finished emptying my stomach.

“Yeah i think im ok.” I breathed, as i flushed the toilet and exited the stall. “My husband kinda went crazy going on rides earlier and I was dragged along as well as his brother. Im probably just sick because of that.” I explained and she nodded. 

“Here,” she said handing me two sticks of mint gum. “I think you might need it.” 

I thanked her and began to rinse out my mouth like crazy to get rid of vomit breathe. I began chewing on the gum to kill the odor a bit and then walked outside.

I saw Saeyoung holding a phone to his ear worriedly as Saeran was sitting next to him. I heard my phone ring and then they both turned to me and Saeyoung hung up the phone.

“Are you really ok MC? Saeran said he saw you run off to the bathrooms in a hurry while we were on the ride. Does your stomach hurt?” He threw a barrage of questions at me.

“Saeyoung I’m ok just an upset stomach after going crazy at the rides nothing big.” I saw Saeyoung’s face soften, “Im sorry for forcing you to go on so many rides in such a short amount of time.” he apologized. 

“Its alright. Your enthusiasm is contagious, so I didn’t mind much.” i replied and he looked at me shocked.

“Still MC! If you aren’t feeling good you should tell me and not push yourself much.” he protested and I smiled.

Suddenly Saeren interrupted, “Yeah, you shouldn’t push yourself. Its more annoying to have to deal with someone sick than to just stop after every few rides just for a quick breather.” he bluntly added.

“Saeren!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Thats a very rude way of putting it. Its not her fault.” he huffed. 

“No its ok Saeyoung, he has a point. It is a crude way of wording it, but Saeren doesn’t mean anything bad when he says it.” i assured as Saeyoung sighed. 

“We should leave if you aren’t feeling well then.” he stated as i shook my head.

“No no! Keep going on rides! Its ok im fine with watching. I've had my fill of rides for the day. Besides, we only had about 4 rides left before going so you can go on those real quick and then we can just walk around and take pictures and eat something.”

Saeyoung looked at he hesitantly before sighing, “ok if thats what you want to do then its fine.”

After that Saeyoung and Saeran finished up going on the rides and we went to get something to eat. However when we walked into the restaurant the unpleasant smell of chicken was in the air making my stomach curl.

“Hey Saeyoung, I don’t know but im not really in the mood to eat right now.” I said in a strained voice and he looked at me nicely. 

“Ok fine with me, Saeran do you want something from here or would you rather wait and see if theres something better?” Saeran’s eyes scanned the bar and he shook his head and left the building as so did we shortly after.

We all sat down however Saeran sat more removed from us and was just wordlessly staring at some games that were occurring down the pathway.

“Hey Saeran want to go play some games! Try to win the bigs stuffed animals!” Saeyoung encouraged as he gave him some money. Saeran then went off and played the games on his own.

Saeyoung sighed, “Im trying to get him to enjoy the day but I feel as though he hasn’t had any fun at all. Yeah he’s enjoying being here with us, but does he enjoy being here?”

“Maybe he needs more time Saeyoung.” I replied, “I mean its been a year since Mint Eye has been disbanded and he was released from that cycle of abuse. However he’s been going at that for about 6 years. It must have taken a severe mental toll.” I added and he sighed.

“And along with what Mom did to us…” he croaked.

“Its natural he’s not a 100% there yet, and its ok. Its still going to be a long time until he’s recovered and even then he probably will never be a 100% there.” I continued and Saeyoung sighed.

“You know what MC, Thanks for sticking by me throughout all of this.” He murmured. “Its rough having to manage through the ups and downs of therapy with Saeran and we put a pause on starting a family because of that.” he continued.

“I would like kids,” he started, “but I want it to be so that I don’t have to worry about Saeran hurting them unintentionally in the worst case scenario. I personally know he would never do that but I can never know when trauma rears its ugly head.” He explained and I nodded.

“Its ok Saeyoung, we’ve already been over this.” I assured and he smiled at me sadly.

“I know we’ve been over this, but its just that im so scared that im sacrificing your happiness for my dreams.” he whispered and I hugged him.

“Both our dreams are important Saeyoung. One day i promise theyll both come true.” I declared and he smiled.

“You always have a way of making me happy. You know that? Your declarations are so genuine and I love you for that.” After that we kissed for a bit as if to affirm our feelings for one another.

“Gross, get a room we’re in public.” I heard a disgruntled voice say.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung cried out, “did you win anything?” he added excitedly.  
“Yeah just this stuffed animal, but i don't really want it.” he said.

“Why its so cute though?” i asked and he looked at me, “then do you want it?” he offered and i smiled.

“Thats so sweet of you Saeran! Thanks!” his face went red and he handed it to me, “you're welcome.” he uttered.

“We should go out to eat for today!” Saeyoung said excitedly, “we should treat ourselves every once in a while.”

After that we went to a restaurant and ate, the morning after however I woke up. I looked over at Saeyoung who was still fast asleep and got up to go to the bathroom.

“Ughhh i feel terrible.” I moaned and I got out of bed, suddenly my stomach lurched again and I made a dash to the bathroom.

I puked again in the toilet, “what could be causing this?” I wondered and i sighed as i flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I took a peek back into the room and noticed Saeyoung dead asleep still and then I checked up on Saeran. I touched his face gently, “I swear he looks so calm when he’s asleep.”

“They could sleep through an apocalypse i swear,” I muttered as I got ready. I went to the store to get some stomach medicine to calm my stomach down.

While I was looking in the pharmacy I grabbed a stomach medicine and then suddenly as i was passing by the aisles my eyes caught onto something.

“Should I?” i whispered. It was a pregnancy test. “What if?” 

In the end i bought both the stomach medicine and the pregnancy test. I went back home and went straight to the bathroom meanwhile both twins were still knocked out. 

I took it highly doubting it was going to turn up positive however to my surprise it was positive and i gasped. I thought back on the last time we actually did it, but thinking about it now, neither Saeyoung or I bothered to slip on a condom beforehand so it makes sense, but still. How could I have let this happen even though we both swore off to no kids until Saeran was better?

I sighed and then i heard a knock at the door, “Honey are you in there?” I heard Saeyoung say sleepily, “Im coming in.” he announced and I scrambled to grab the pregnancy test, yet I was too late in hiding it.

“Is that a?” and i nodded quickly in response. He then deftly snatched it up from my hands and his eyes went wide.

“Its positive?” he said astonished and i felt myself tear up.

“Im sorry Saeyoung I should have been more careful. We swore off on kids until Saeran got better but-” as i was rambling Saeyoung cut me off.

“No its ok,” he said gently, “it takes two to make a baby.”

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization, “oh wait! We went on so many rides yesterday! Do you think thats bad for the baby?”

Suddenly as though being waken up by the commotion Saeran opened the bathroom door.

“What are you guys being so damn loud for?’ he snapped but as soon as his eyes laid upon the pregnancy test he sighed.

“Saeran-” Saeyoung started in an attempt to explain himself but Saeran cut him off.

“Saeyoung, stop.” Saeran said threateningly. Which caused Saeyoung to uncharacteristically lose nerve and be quiet.

Noticing how harsh he came out Saeren apologized, “I’m sorry for snapping at you but you guys don't have to be so nervous around me all the time.” He started.

“I’m not some kid that needs to be protected anymore.” Saeran announced which caused Saeyoung to stand up, “we’re not saying that.” He said defensively and Saeran looked at him unconvinced.

“I’m not dumb. I know everything you guys talk about. Its written all over your faces like yesterday. I know lifes been absolute shit for me and you guys just want to protect me and make sure that I don’t get hurt or anything, but that doesn’t mean you guys should put your life on pause for me.” he paused for a moment to let his words sink in and then continued, “as much as you wish for my happiness Saeyoung I just as much wish for yours,” he confessed and Saeyoung looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“Saeran…” he said. “I’m sorry… I just didn’t realize you felt this way.” he said hanging his head in shame as i rubbed his back.

“Saeran, im also sorry,” i said apologetically, “i didn't realize us trying to protect you was instead doing more harm than good.” i confessed and bowed my head. 

Saeran patted both our heads silently and left the room. That simple act of affection left me and Saeyoung a teary eyed mess on the floor as we both celebrated Saeran opening up to us and the fact we had a new baby on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to convey Saeran well. I haven't done his route yet and I feel as though I still have a poor understanding of him. I hope that he is close enough to how the real Saeran would act. At least in my opinion I got it close to home.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if that isn't how Saeran actually is because I feel like I could really polish him up more.


	4. Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Jaehee get pregnant with IVF. Zen is the sperm donor and Jaehee donated the eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

Me and Jaehee waited anxiously staring at the pregnancy test.

“Whatever happens, its going to be ok.” Jaehee whispered to me kindly, “if it doesn’t stick theres always a next time.” she comforted as I nodded.

“Yeah, its ok.” I nodded affirming myself, I flipped the pregnancy test over. It was negative and I sighed. 

“Im sorry jaehee, its negative.” I said teary-eyed as she comforted me, “like I said its not going to be the end of the world, and we can try again later.” she said hugging me tight as I cried into her chest.

After that incident we decided to put off on having kids for about a year as going through the motions and medical procedures were overall exhausting for the first round and kind of taken an emotional toll. Shortly after our first failed attempt we told Zen it hadn’t stuck as he had been the one who offered himself up as donor in order to help me and Jaehee out. I mean Seven also offered himself up jokingly saying that with his genes mixed with Jaehees genes would be able to create the next Einstein however Jaehee shut that down quickly either way joking or not. We agreed on Zen mostly because I admit he was attractive and he and Jaehee were shamelessly the two most precious people to me in the world, and Jahee was reluctant at first however agreed after some soft persuasion (Which wasn’t much to be honest).

The original plan in regards to having the baby was that Jaehee was going to give up a few of her eggs and Zen would donate his sperm which we would then send to the labs to be fertilized and I was going to carry the baby from thereon. We were all excited at the prospect of having a baby, yet life didn’t go as planned. 

About a month passed and Jaehee approached me while i was routinely deep cleaning the shop, “MC! I have great news!” she said nearly jumping from excitement and so was I as a result from seeing her worked up, “What is it Jaehee?”

“I got some investors who checked out the coffee shop and they want to expand it into at least four different cities!” she beamed and I hugged her tight, “Jaehee im so happy for you! I can’t believe your hard work paid off.”

After that me and Jaehee poured all our time and resources the moment from the our shop closed till nearly midnight every night leading up to the opening of these four new stores which had been planned in about 3 months.

So far after that everything seemed to go to plan as Jaehee wanted and opening day soon came around the corner. But I woke up the same day of the new stores debut feeling groggy and terrible.

I got up and Jaehee looked at me worriedly “MC are you ok? You don’t look so well.” I brushed it off without a thought.

“Don’t worry so much honey, I’m ok, I think all these frantic preparations during the last week finally caught up to me and I’m just not feeling hot as of right now, I’ve had a pretty trashy diet too within last week just eating take out and I feel really bloated right now.= I’ll just go take some Tylenol and hope I feel better by this afternoon.”

“Are you sure? You can stay home for today, I can manage. All we have to do is just check up on all four stores and be there for the newspapers and thats it.” she said.

I grabbed her by the hand, “Jaehee I promised you i would be here every step of the way and I wont go back on it.” I said as she smiled hesitantly.

“Ok, MC but don't be afraid to tell me if you wanna take a break!” I nodded and we immediately started preparing to go to the first place.

While I was in the car I felt my dizziness grow and grow and after visiting all the locations I felt myself feeling even more terrible as the hours passed. I stayed quiet though and just sat out everything until Jaehee got everything done. Everytime she would look at me worriedly I forced a smile to reassure her and she would go back to what she was doing.

When we reached home I walked in, yet maybe due to the familiarity and peace of being home I felt my vision darken and my ears begin to ring.

“MC?!” I heard before I passed out moments from walking into our store which also doubled as our home as we lived on the second story.

When I came to I was in the hospital with Jaehee and Zen by her side rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

“Jaehee? Zen?” I croaked out as Jaehee got up immediately to hold my hand.

“MC, your ok! I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner that something was off.” She apologized profusely. “The doctor said you passed out from exhaustion and I-” I smiled kindly at Jaehee. 

“Its ok Jaehee, I shouldn’t have pushed myself so much. I just wanted you to be happy since you worked so hard to get where you are now.” I said while stroking her hands.

“Anyways I’m really thankful you’re here Zen. Im sorry if it bothered your rehearsals you coming here.” I apologized as Zen waved me off.

“MC, you don’t have to apologize for this you passed out and were the one who was hurt in the end. Practice can wait, my family can’t.” He said and I thanked him for that.

Suddenly the doctor walked in, “Congratulations!” he said merrily and all of us looked at him confused.

“What for?” Zen asked cautiously.

“Your pregnant!” he announced as we all went quiet.

“WHAT?!” we all yelled.

“I thought it didn’t stick?!” Jaehee exclaimed.

Zen nodded, “yeah the pregnancy test turned out negative and she isnt even showing! That was four months ago!” he exclaimed as the doctor laughed.

“I mean I kinda am showing, its just not all that much,” I said shyly, “I just thought i was bloated or fat though.” I added.

“Let me explain, but first do you still want him to be in the room?” he asked pointing at Zen and we both nodded, “yeah, he’s the donor and a family friend.” I confessed.

He then continued on “Unfortunately false negatives are very prevalent when it comes to having babies. You probably took it too early still before it could pick up on any HCG in your system resulting in the false negative.” He began, “I’m assuming that she didn’t show any symptoms of being pregnant after that test so it was just left at it didn't work which is understandable why you couldn’t pick up on it. Also women tend to carry pregnancies differently let me check your history really quickly.”

He logged onto his computer and tapped a few things here and there, “Reading off of your medical history you “conceived” the baby about four months ago. Maybe its because of your petit figure that your not showing now but later on its possible you begin showing more and more in your later months.”

After that explanation it had pretty much wrapped up all our questions and the doctor discharged me, i was mostly fine i just needed to stay hydrated and rested.

Zen scratched his head, “Wow, well who knew? I guess we’re gonna have a baby.” he said excitedly as Jahee nodded.

“Im so excited!” she said happily, “Never in my wildest dreams did I expect that we would be pregnant.”

“MC. I promise to do whatever I can to make you feel happy.’ she said earnestly and I nodded as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Zen laughed lightly, “you guys are so cute together i swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO explaining time. 
> 
> I feel as though I wrote off MC and Jahee's relationship with Zen as polyamorous however that isn't the case. If you want to interpret it that way its ok with me I find that cute too. However the relationship is just really close friends. Zen says stuff like "we're going to have a baby!" emphasis on "We're" which is true for all of them as all of them play a major role in the conception of the baby, and I think ill go deeper with that in another story about his role once the baby is born as he is a parent figure however I think he'll mostly be acting as an uncle to the baby personally. If you have any ideas as to how I could possibly handle Zen's role in this relationship please comment below what you think can be done I'd love to hear opinions as same-sex stuff is complicated figuring out the ropes with these types of issues. Also the issue about Zen's fame takes into question too as I also wonder how I could possibly incorporate it realistically as in game he does get famous at some point meaning that this is "scandal-material."


	5. Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has an important business deal with another big company and MC finds out that she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit my Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and don't be scared to submit stuff. Im willing to do anything!

I sighed looking at the mirror in the penthouse one more time smoothing the slight wrinkles on my dress which was black and somewhat fitting on my body.

Jumin came up behind me in the mirror and kissed my neck softly.

“Jumin?” I said gently.

“Mhmm?” he vocalized head still nuzzled in my neck with his hands on my waist.

“Is it just me or have i been gaining weight as of recently?” I asked worriedly and he looked at me confused.

“MC,” he said gently, “whether that be the case or not I still think your beautiful just the way you are.” he smiled gently easing my nerves.

We were to go to dinner with a potential business partner of C&R and I didn’t want to do anything in order to embarrass or humiliate Jumin in front of them. I didn’t want all of Jumins hard work to go to waste simply like that because of a simple screw up.

I felt a ball of anxiety in the pit of my stomach and Jumin pulled away.

“Allow me to put on my necktie and then we’ll get going.” he announced and left the bathroom.

I sighed after smoothing over my dress one more time, as I did that Elizabeth the third brush up on my legs and purred gently. I kneeled down slightly and pet her gently and carefully enough to not get any of her brilliant white cat hair onto my dress. It would be an absolute pain to get off and I understood how Jaehee felt with the ridiculous amount of fur that Elizabeth shed on a daily.

“Shall we get going Dear?” Jumin asked holding out his hand as I took it.  
“Of course.” I said nervously.

After a thirty minute drive we arrived at the restaurant which stood tall at nearly 80 stories (my guess) the fact was it was really tall and really fancy. I felt the ball in my stomach grow more and more at the thought of taking part in such an important business deal in such an expensive hotel. I steeled my nerves and hooked my arm in Jumins and walked inside. 

Once we walked inside there sat an intimidating man who i could only describe as Tall, muscular, and big. Sat to him was a seemingly tall yet elegant and gorgeous woman in a skintight wine red dress which accentuated her baby bump. I looked at Jumin for reassurance and he smiled at me and whispered in my ear, “Be confident, be brave, and be strong. Keep your head high and we can get through this deal easily.” I nodded back and we approached the man and his wife.

Jumin held his hand out first, “Hello my name is Jumin Han and it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ji-Hoo Kim, I hope you and your wife haven’t been waiting too long.” he said smoothly and the man took his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine Jumin and who may this be?” He asked gesturing towards me.

“Oh this is my beautiful wife MC,” he said looking at me gently and I smiled bashfully.

“She is very lovely indeed,” he said in agreement and he shook my hand.

“Over there is my wife Seoyun,” he said gesturing towards his wife who was sitting down at the table. “She’s pregnant so she’s resting a bit so she doesn’t have to move around too much or exhaust herself unnecessarily.” 

I looked over at her and she smiled and waved and i felt myself naturally smile and wave back.

“Whats the gender?” I asked timidly.

“We’re expecting on having a little boy within the next month or two.” he said happily.

Then after that we went over to the table where the wife was sitting down and we sat across from them. I outstretched my hand towards the woman.

“Hello Seoyun my name is Mc, you look very beautiful tonight.” she looked at me and laugh gently.

“Oh really? Thanks. Im super pregnant right now so I don't really feel pretty or anything.” she said bashfully and I shook my head quickly.

“I still think you look very pretty!” I blurted out and her husband nodded.

“Of course you're beautiful Ji-Hoo, I love you.” he said gently and she smiled.

“Anyways lets get down to business Jumin.” Ji-Hoo said and it seemed as if a switch went off in both their heads and they began speaking about the business deal and whatnot. 

Suddenly a server passed by, “How will you be dining tonight?” he asked all of us.

“Could we get a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. If its ok with you Jumin?” Ji-Hoo asked firmly and Jumin nodded. 

“Of course, it is a fine wine after all.” he said cooly.

“However a water please for the lady.” He continued.

We went ahead with our order and it continued like that the business talk as the server bought out the wine in a ice bucket with 3 glasses ot accompany it setting one down in front of me, Jumin, and Ji-Hoo.

“The lady may have the first pour.” Ji-Hoo said skillfully pouring some wine into the wineglass and handing it over to me.

“Thank you.” I said as i grabbed it by the stem.

According to some quick lessons Jumin gave me thankfully I knew how to handle drinking wine as there was some correct form to do it.

I swished it around my glass to aerate it and then took a sip. However it really didn’t go down smoothly and I began to cough.

Jumin quickly looked over at me, “Are you ok?” he said concern filling his eyes.

“Yeah I’m fine, it just went down the wrong tube,” i said assuring him and he and Ji-Hoo went back to talking business for a while.

After that the food was served and we began talking about pleasantries instead of business.

I looked at what Jumin was eating with uneasiness, he was eating caviar however the smell was just plain terrible and it made my stomach spin.

“I have to put a smile and bear with it.” i mentally noted as I tried my best to control my emotions around him.

Suddenly Seoyun piped up, “How long have you and Jumin been married Mc?” she asked curiously and I smiled.

“For about a year now.” I replied and her eyes lit up.

“Thats not too long ago!” she said and continued fast, “For how long did you two know each other before getting married?”

“Hmm, about 2 months?” I said and both her and Ji-Hoo looked shocked.

“Wow! Thats so fast!” she exclaimed, “Me and Ji-Hoo have known each other for about 5 years before getting married and have been married for about 3 years and we’re just now having our first child.” she explained.

“Well everyone does do things differently.” her husband noted and she nodded.

“Yep, I wish you guys the best.” she said supportingly.

“Thank you. Mrs. Seoyun.” Jumin said kindly.

After we were finished with the food Jumin and Ji-Hoo began once again with their discussion however it seemingly turned to a serious note.

“Jumin, Im not sure if its the best idea thats being presented.” Ji-Hoo began, “The idea of course is novel and possibly can bring a lot of revenue if done correctly. However the risk of being able to carry this out it too great and I don't want to put so much on the line.”

I looked at Jumin worriedly as it seemed his deal was falling through. Jumin breathed in and looked at him in the eyes, “Yes it is risky however if we manage to pull this off this can have a big payoff and benefit both the companies if we do this correctly.”

Ji-Hoo looked pensively at Jumin, “Im not sure though.” he said hesitantly.

I felt my stomach churn all of a sudden, “is this from anxiety?” I asked myself recalling the same feeling earlier in the car with Jumin as well as when Jumin was eating caviar.

I felt nauseous and felt something awry within me.

“Please excuse me.” I said quickly standing up and heading towards the nearest bathroom. 

“Mc?” Jumin said surprised as I bolted away from the situation.

I ran into the nearest stall and began vomiting.

“I feel terrible.” i groaned and I heard a knock on the door.

“Mc?” The voice gently asked.

“Seoyun?” i said dazed as I wiped my mouth on some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. I opened the door and saw her standing there heavily pregnant and all.

“Are you ok? I heard you vomiting just now.” she said worriedly and I brushed it off.

“Yeah, Im fine. Maybe its just the nerves getting to me.” I said.

But my body betrayed me and I turned back around and proceeded to vomit more and she cringed slightly at the sight.

“Are you sure its just the nerves?” she asked.

I looked at her confused and wiped my mouth again with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet once more, “I don't know… I think i could be drunk but I usually can drink more than this. But then again maybe it was the smell of the caviar that set me off because it made my stomach spin.” i said and she looked at me dubiously.

“Are you sure you aren’t pregnant?” she suggested and I froze.

“I mean…” i began but I stopped.

“The last time Jumin and I did something was roughly 3 weeks ago and we didn’t use protection at the time because we didn’t have condoms. Yes we were married and could handle the consequences however i didn’t necessarily think that one time could do anything.” i thought and looked at her scared.

“I possibly could be pregnanttttttt.” i whisper shouted and she looked at me wide eyes.

Suddenly she pulled out her phone and began calling someone.

“Hello? Mila? The only reason im calling is because i know your nearby right now but could you please buy me two pregnancy tests and bring them discreetly to the restaurant Starship? Fast I need them. Once again im so sorry I promise to pay you later.” she paused for a bit listening to what the other person was saying.

“OF COURSE I know Im pregnant!” she said exasperated, “I have a huge bump to prove it- anyways its not for me. You are close by? 5 minutes? Thanks.”

She looked at me steadily, “In about 5 minutes my friend Mila will come here. We’ll just blame it on me being pregnant and needing to fix our makeup so as an excuse. Call your husband and tell him that.” 

I nodded and called Jumin.

“Hello Mc? Dear? Are you ok? You ran off so suddenly you have me worried.” he said nervously.

‘Yeah I’m ok. I just needed to freshen up a bit. Also Seoyun needs to use the bathroom but she says shes gonna take a bit and that she wanted me to wait. Dont worry about us. We’re ok.” i said assuredly.

“Ok, but call us if you or Seoyun needs help just in case of anything alright?’ he stated.

“Of course Honey, I love you.” I said before hanging up the phone.

As soon as I hung up the phone a woman was standing there with a purse in hand and pulled out two pregnancy tests.

“Seoyun, your lucky that I was close by partying hard and that there was convenience store that I know all too well near here too.”

Seoyun took the pregnancy tests from her and handed them to me. 

“Quickly take them.” she said ushering me to the nearest stall.

I heard the woman named Mila sigh, “even though your rich Seoyun and im guessing that girl must be too. This is possibly the most ghetto yet unghetto thing I've seen in my life. Ghetto for taking a pregnancy test in a public place, yet unghetto because this is the most expensive restaurant in all of Seoul.”

Seoyun snorted, “Quit saying that, shes having a rough night. Don't embarrass her.” she said smoothly.

After taking the pregnancy tests all three of us waited with baited breathe in the big stall (so it wouldn't be so obvious we were doing what we were doing) and I turned over the pregnancy test.

“Its positive.” Seoyun breathed and I felt myself gasp.

“Well are you going to keep it?” Mila interrupted as Seoyun gave her a light punch.

“Oh my god you just don't ask that!” Seoyun hissed and Mila apologized hands up in the air as if surrendering.

“Im sorry, I couldn't help myself. In my field thats kinda the norm for girls unfortunately.” 

I looked at her shocked and Seoyun gave her a smack once more, “You should really explain yourself so people wont get the wrong impression.”

“Seoyun people will get a worse impression when i explain, but youre right I probably should explain a bit. Im an escort/stripper for the rich and famous.” she said nonchalantly and she continued, “Im sorry if what I said offended you but its an unfortunate truth in my field. A lot of girls get abortions because its not exactly appealing to be carrying around a kid when your doing stuff like that. People want to wait and settle down rather than a child grow up in an unstable home and relationship. So whenever someone tells me their pregnant i cant help but ask that because our jobs can be on the line if we have kids.” she confessed with tones of sadness in her voice.

“Its the ugly truth.” she added pained.

“Anyways... I’m gonna go now. Bye Seoyun and bye?” she started waiting for me to answer.

“Its MC.” I said and she nodded, “Bye MC, good luck! I wish you the best!” she said cheerfully and I tucked the tests into my bra and Seoyun and I went back outside after I rinsed my mouth out and washed my hands.

As we walked back to the table Seoyun held onto me as I helped her sit down into her chair and her husband as well helped her.

“Are you ladies ok?” Ji-Hoo asked, “you both took a while in there.” he said worriedly.

Seoyun smiled knowingly at me, “Nothing in particular happened. I just took my time and MC’s stomach was bothering her so just girls helping girls.” She said flashing a smile towards her husband.

It was Jumins turn to be worried, “You had an upset stomach MC?” he said.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” I said nervously and he sighed.

“Anyways we’re done discussing for the night. Ji-Hoo it was a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to your response tomorrow.” Jumin announced and Ji-Hoo nodded.

“Yes, i think now is the time to call it off. Seoyun needs her rest.” he said while gripping the hand of Seoyun.

“I hope you both have a lovely evening.” Jumin said respectfully as everyone said their goodbyes.

I was the last to say goodbye to Seoyun, and she pulled me close and hugged me, “Goodluck with that! I wish you the best.” She whispered in my ear before we pulled apart after that i thanked her and Jumin and I left the restaurant.

After that I fell asleep on the car ride home and was awoken by a soft nudge.

“MC, Dear, we’re home.” he whispered as I lazily opened my eyes and nodded.

“Ok.” i said climbing out of the car. I felt dizzy for a slight moment and grabbed onto Jumin for support.

He looked at me with concern filled eyes and I brushed it off, “Im just a lil tired so Im kinda walking weird haha.” I said and he sighed in exasperation.

“MC, you dont have to lie to me.” he muttered and I looked up at him innocently.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he continued.

“You dont have to be strong for me. If you dont feel well or feel anxious you can tell me. I dont care if it means leaving early, you health is of upmost importance to me.” he stated and I sighed defeated.

“Actually im hungry Jumin.” I admitted and he looked at me startled.

“We just ate Dear.” he pointed out and I agreed.

“I know i just puked it all up in the bathroom.” I confessed and he looked at me alarmed.

“Why didn’t you say anything! Im going to call a doctor right-” 

“Jumin! Please dont.” i said and he looked at me stunned.

“Why wouldn’t I? You obviously don't feel well!” he argued back.

“Jumin please calm down and take a seat.” i said quickly before he did anything.

I began reaching into my bra which caused him to look at me confused and I pulled out the pregnancy tests which caused his eyes to go wide.

“Is that?” he asked and i nodded.

“They’re positive.” I stated placing them down on the table.

Suddenly Jumin got up and hugged me tightly yet with a touch of gentleness, “I cant believe it!” he said.

It was the first time I’d ever seen Jumin just act on instinct, and i looked at him shocked. The elation however didn't last long.

“Why did you drink if you knew you were pregnant!” he said panicked.

“Thats cuz I didn’t until Seoyun called someone to bring a pregnancy test!” I shot back.

“How did you do all of that in 10 minutes?” he questioned and I shrugged.

“I honestly don't know.” i giggled recalling those frantic 10 minutes and Jumin smiled.

“I can’t believe it.” he murmured.

“Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this feels rushed or anything I'm probably going to edit this later but just put the chapter up just to have the main 5 of the RFA completed. Im debating on whether I should do V based on his after ending or not and Saerans still a weird character for me because idk whether to use him as Ray&Saeran or Saeran as seen in Sevens after ending. Personally Ray is the character I am most uncertain about writing about since I don't know about how to execute his character neatly. So far I've tried staying as true as I can to each character and how they act in canon. because I prefer canon over Fanon


End file.
